(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic instruction system for the input of parts in a vehicle production line. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dynamic instruction system for the input of parts in a vehicle production line which prevents the presence of defective parts and maintains optimum stock levels in both the production line and a parts storage area such that capacity utilization and overall productivity are enhanced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Resulting from more demanding consumer tastes and easier access to markets around the world, manufacturing companies have been forced to configure their production systems to handle the manufacture of a variety of product types in increasingly smaller batches. This often leads to insufficient space in which to store or load parts since each process in the production line requires a significant number of parts.
With regard to the conventional vehicle production line, the input of parts is carried out by a person in charge of this process. That is, a worker visually determines which and how many parts are needed at specific processes in the production line, then performs control to deliver and input the parts at the necessary process. This frequently results in parts input errors and delays. Accordingly, parts stock levels are often too high or too low, defective parts come to be present in the production line or a defective end product is manufactured, and capacity utilization and productivity suffer.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dynamic instruction system for the input of parts in a vehicle production line which, based on vehicle type information at each process as well as dynamic production plans, performs computations on a variety of data in order to provide parts input information to both equipment in the production line and to workers such that parts can be provided as they are needed, thereby preventing the presence of defective parts at processes in the production line and in a parts storage area, and realizing optimum stock levels in the same such that capacity utilization and productivity are enhanced.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a dynamic instruction system for the input of parts in a vehicle production line. The dynamic instruction system comprises a materials host for providing material type information, warehouse parts information, and parts information; a management server for managing dynamic parts input instructions and process/storage stocks based on the parts information provided by the materials host; a management system for managing dynamic parts input instructions information and process/storage stock on-line adjustment instructions, compiling and managing vehicle type information, and managing results, press conditions, and vehicle body storage conditions; and a vehicle-mounted wireless terminal for reporting to the management server and the management system the completion of parts input, and which exchanges information on process/storage stock adjustments and present stock conditions with the management server and the management system.
According to a feature of the present invention, the management server comprises a parts input instruction server which, according to the information supplied from the materials host, provides dynamic parts input instructions, and performs process/storage stock management, defective parts information management, and past information data management; and an AS/RS,PNL storage management server for performing pallet information management for pressed parts.
According to another feature of the present invention, the management system comprises a production instruction system for providing real-time dynamic production planning data and vehicle type information processed at each process; a storage management system for managing AS/RS delivery instructions as well as stock and PNL general storage information; and a management computer for managing results information, press information, and vehicle body storage information.
According to yet another feature of the present invention, the production instruction system of the management system comprises a monitor for displaying urgent parts requests and operation conditions; a factory automation controller for controlling the urgent parts requests and the operation conditions; and a programmable logic controller for controlling an operation condition sequence and production line capacity conditions.
According to still yet another feature of the present invention, the storage management system of the management system comprises an AS/RS emergency delivery computer; a PNL general storage computer; a terminal server; a stacker/crane controller; and an AS/RS condition display.
According to still yet another feature of the present invention, the management computer of the management system comprises a results management computer for managing an operation condition sequence and production line capacity conditions; a vehicle body condition management computer for outputting a general information input/adjustment condition and past communication reports; and a press condition management computer.